Three Steps: The Moment Kageyama Realized He Likes Hinata
by Kirinenko
Summary: Donde Kageyama se da cuenta de que siente algo por Hinata e intenta descubrirlo a su manera, lo cual acaba "accidentalmente" con todos sus compañeros de equipo en medio de una confesión espontánea, recibiendo silbidos y ese tipo de cosas. One-Shot. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: theasianwriter

ID: 6430305

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kageyama siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que se ocupa de sus propios problemas. La idea de compartir sus problemas con sus compañeros de equipo o sus padres nunca le atrajo, solo lo hacía pensar: "¿Por qué debería siquiera compartir esto con ellos? ¿No sería solo humillarme a mí mismo?"

Y así, durante los últimos quince años de su existencia, nunca pidió consejos de sus compañeros de equipo o se abrió a sus padres porque es demasiado 'vergonzoso' para su gusto. Además, si intenta abrirse, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que la persona con la que está hablando pueda entender lo que está intentando decir o seguramente lo malinterprete. Incluso hubo una vez en que la persona incluso huyó antes de poder hablar porque, al parecer, su rostro era muy intimidante y demasiado aterrador así que se escapó antes de que pudiese 'asesinarle'.

Tch. Bueno, joder. No es su culpa el haber nacido con esa cara. Si tienen algo que decir o de lo que quejarse, deberían ir directamente de cara a sus padres – su madre específicamente – y decir eso frente a ellos. Como si pudiesen hacerlo, cuando su madre daba más miedo que él. Lo sabe. La hizo enfadar antes.

A casi todos sus problemas no les dio una solución agradable porque no pidió consejo y dudaba demasiado como para hacerlo. A decir verdad, no era solo asunto suyo.

Cuando el destino decidió que era hora de que conociese a una persona en particular que era completamente opuesto a él – en serio, literalmente eran opuestos en todo, no solamente en personalidad sino que también en apariencia física. Era alto y muy hosco mientras que el otro era bajo y una bola de sol por donde quiera que fuese. Su pelo era oscuro y bien cortado mientras que el suyo era naranja y alborotado, algunos de sus mechones sobresalían en todas direcciones y siempre urgía a Kageyama a aplastarlo y peinarlo bien.

Estaba hablando nada más y nada menos que de Hinata Shouyou. El chico le dejó una impresión duradera cuando se conocieron en la secundaria. Bueno, no todos los días encuentras a una persona sin vergüenza que apenas conoces y acaba derrotado en un partido unilateral por tu parte, jurando este que lo derrotará y será más fuerte una vez que llegue al instituto. Debería haberse reído en esa situación: las lágrimas estaban descendiendo constantemente por su rostro y apostaba que tenía dificultad para respirar debido a los mocos en su nariz. Era realmente un espectáculo para la vista.

Después de que sus compañeros de equipo de la escuela secundaria le dieron el trato del silencio porque no podía soportar su actitud (simplemente no podían manejar sus pases), recordaba el pelinaranja de vez en cuando.

Imagina su sorpresa cuando se encontraron de nuevo. Estaba a punto de acusarlo de acecho cuando descubrió que estaban en el mismo instituto. Así, en ese mismo momento, su promesa teñida de lágrimas sobre derrotarlo quedó inmediatamente anulada y cualquier futura declaración de lucha entre ellos en un partido fue inútil. El otro estaba tan devastado con las noticias; se sentía como si su misión fuese derrotar a Kageyama y toda la preparación que hizo, desapareció, en el aire.

No tienen más remedio que aceptarse el uno al otro y trabaja como equipo. Era una tremenda molestia por su parte porque no podía ver siquiera que habilidades tenía Hinata. Ni siquiera podía recibir correctamente así que, ¿cómo pudo decirle que podía derrotarle? Bueno, fue hasta que descubrieron su extraña rapidez, lo que hizo posible que trabajara con Hinata a pesar de que a veces realmente lo irritaba, mediando en que su vocabulario se limitase a "idiota" y "Hinata".

Entonces, fue una interrogante para él el despertar una mañana y que lo primero que le viniese a la mente fuese la brillante sonrisa de Hinata. Estaba pensando "¿Qué estupidez haría hoy el idiota?"

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se golpeó ambos lados de la cara y se aseguró de que posiblemente era la falta de sueño y que Hinata siempre intentaba molestarle. Maldito sea ese enano.

Después de esa extraña ocurrencia, siguió su rutina matutina como de costumbre. Fue hasta que llegó al instituto cuando vio la conocida melena naranja de pie en la entrada al edificio y cuando Hinata le vio, vio su expresión cambiar, convirtiéndose en su expresión juguetona. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación.

Caminó enérgicamente hacia él y una mirada fue todo lo que necesitaron para llegar a un entendimiento. Como si fuese una señal, corrieron hacia el gimnasio, gritándose insultos el uno al otro, asegurando al otro que obviamente iba a ganar.

Se suponía que volvería a ganar ese día pero algo inesperado sucedió, parecido a lo que experimentó cuando despertó ese día. Mientras estaba corriendo, miró hacia Hinata, su boca lista para soltar un insulto que acababa de crear en su mente cuando todo desapareció de repente de su visión y se centró en Hinata. En serio.

Es como si Hinata fuera la pelota y sus ojos pudiesen ver cada movimiento que hace. Estaba consciente de la respiración entrecortada de Hinata, el sonido que sus zapatillas hacían cada vez que entraban en contacto con el suelo. Estaba tan sorprendido por este nivel de concentración en Hinata que olvidó que estaban corriendo y dejó de correr para concentrarse.

Al final, Hinata ganó.

Todavía estaba confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando con él. Joder, todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que recordaba haber visto los muslos de Hinata mientras entrenaban su rapidez en su entrenamiento matutino. No podía creer que apreciara ese par de muslos tonificados mientras que el otro saltaba, lanzando el balón al otro lado de la cancha.

Siendo Kageyama, la idea de consultarles a sus senpais del club fue descartada. Se negaba a compartir esto con Nishinoya o Tanaka.

 _Paso 1: Buscar síntomas similares y culpar a Hinata_

Tal vez estaba enfermo y la persona que más le irritaba y le molestaba, siempre apareció en su mente para irritarlo más, dejándolo molesto todo el día. Era una conclusión plausible para él. Iba a buscar que tipo de síntomas está experimentando para poder encontrar un remedio lo antes posible.

Estaba en el dilema de elegir que brick de zumo debería elegir para el almuerzo cuando escuchó algo similar sobre lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, por lo que casi enfrenta a las chicas y les pregunta de quién estaban hablando.

"Oh, dios mío, deberías leer lo que han sacado este mes. ¡Finalmente ha llegado el momento en que Jiro-san se da cuenta de que siente algo por Aya-chan! Siempre estaba comportándose raro cuando estaban cerca" le decía emocionada a su amiga mientras sostenía un manga.

"¿De verdad? ¡Déjame verlo! ¿Puedo tomarlo prestado? ¿Qué hizo él?"

Sin dudarlo, Kageyama rápidamente compró su brick de zumo preferido y siguió furtivamente a las chicas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las dos se dieran cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ellas y palidecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que era él. Se estaba acercando, su ceño fruncido e intimidante plasmado en su rostro.

"Mmm…" Dios, esto era tan vergonzoso. Debería haber comprado uno en la librería.

"¿H-Hay algo que n-necesites, K-Kageyama-kun?" las pobres chicas casi se caen al suelo mientras fijan su mirada en él.

"N-Nada. ¿De qué estabais hablando antes?" parece que es lo único que puede ayudarlo ahora mismo. No confía en internet. Podría darle resultados falsos, como que tiene cáncer.

Las chicas guardaron silencio durante un momento cuando la otra pareció entender de lo que estaba hablando y le dio un codazo a su amiga, la que sostenía el manga.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a esto?" la otra chica agitó el manga en el aire y le miró sospechosamente. "¿Lees manga shoujo, Kageyama-kun?"

Ahora, hace mucho tiempo habían desaparecido sus expresiones de miedo y fueron reemplazadas por rostros aprensivos, haciendo que Kageyama maldijese a Hinata. ¿Qué le hizo ese idiota?

"Oh, es para un amigo" quiere soltar maldiciones y, al mismo tiempo, lamenta haberles preguntado sobre un tema tan trivial. Debería haber ido a una tienda de libros después del entrenamiento en el club.

"¿De verdad? ¿Quién?" la chica que sostiene el manga alzó una ceja, sin estar satisfecha con su vaga respuesta. Esto realmente es culpa de Hinata.

"Hinata" respondió, haciendo que su expresión fuese tan normal como siempre "A él le gustan ese tipo de cosas"

Ambas estaban en silencio, su expresión estupefacta dejó a Kageyama satisfecho. Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, no solamente se la devolvió en secreto a Hinata por ganar la carrera de hoy hacia el gimnasio, sino que también respondía a esas chicas.

"Oh, vale" mientras una de las chicas se alejaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kageyama.

Si Hinata estuviese con él en ese momento, seguramente mencionaría que está sonriendo como un pervertido que planea hacer algo.

Todos en el gimnasio pudieron darse cuenta de cómo Kageyama era especialmente duro con Hinata hoy. Constantemente le gritaba a Hinata ante lo cual, este último se encogía cada vez que la acalorada voz del colocador resonaba en todo el recinto del gimnasio. La única cosa que estaba bien era que Kageyama no estaba diciendo nuevas maldiciones e insultos, y lo único aparte de sus constantes gritos sobre cuán mala era la forma de Hinata "¡Hinata, idiota!"

Sin embargo, preocupaba a su capitán el ver que si esto no paraba, habría una lucha sin cuartel, ahora que Hinata está claramente cabreado por los frecuentes gritos de Kageyama.

Una suave mano recae en su hombro para tranquilizarlo. Se gira, viendo a Suga sonriéndole "No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Uno de ellos está pasando por algo y apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con su compañero"

Esa declaración intrigó a Daichi "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que no deberíamos interferir… todavía. Por ahora, simplemente vamos a quedarnos a un lado y observarles" sonrió Suga con aire misterioso, como si supiese algo que él no.

Ese rasgo de Suga hace que Daichi se sienta aliviado de tenerle cuando no sabe qué hacer con sus compañeros de equipo. Es como si Suga supiera por lo que todos están pasando. Lo que le falta como líder del equipo, Suga lo completa.

Pero, aun así, no puede evitar preocuparse "¿Y si las cosas empeoran?"

"Entonces, ese es el momento en que intervendremos" la sonrisa de Suga nunca desapareció, en su lugar, se rio de él como si estuviese siendo un tonto "En serio, Daichi, ya son adultos. Creo que pueden arreglárselas con sus propios problemas"

Esta vez, Daichi no pudo evitar sonreírle a Suga. Nunca deja de asegurarle que todo estará bien. Unos instantes después, la voz de Hinata puede escucharse desde el otro lado de la cancha.

"¿Dejarás de gritarme, Bakageyama? ¡¿Quieres para ya?!" Hinata hizo un gesto a Kageyama para que se acercara mientras golpeaba al aire.

Daichi suspiró. Miró a Suga y ambos asintieron a la vez. Mejor hacerse cargo de esto antes de que los dos se estrangulasen el uno al otro.

Kageyama empujó apresuradamente el manga shoujo recién comprado dentro de su mochila. Fue muy incómodo cuando llegó al mostrador para pagar el manga. La mujer en el mostrador se rio. Sabe en lo que está pensando y no puede hacer nada al respecto. En cuanto tuvo el manga, salió de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo.

En el momento en que llegó a su habitación, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa e inmediatamente abrió el manga. Respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo una vez más: solo es para fines de investigación. Comenzó a leer el manga.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Estaba muy agradecido de que fuese fin de semana ya pues estaría muerto si estuviese falto de sueño en un día de clase. Kageyama pasó casi toda la noche, una vez más, entendiendo el manga que acababa de traer la semana pasada y, esta vez, ya lo terminó. Algunas de las escenas fueron sorprendentemente similares a lo que acababa de experimentar.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa en la que no podía pensar.

Basado en lo que el manga estaba implicando, estaba… oh, dios, ¿tenía que decirlo siquiera? ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! Básicamente estaba teniendo algunos sentimientos por… Hinata.

Ahhh, solo de pensar en ello, hace que Kageyama quiera tirarse del pelo con frustración. ¿Cómo terminó así? ¿Era el manga tan poco acertado como pensaba? Pero le ayudó mucho y le dio muchas ideas durante la noche.

¿De verdad le gustaba Hinata?

NO.

No, definitivamente no de un modo romántico. Estaba más cómodo con la idea de ser el compañero de Hinata. Tal vez estaba alucinando porque siempre veía la adorable y molesta cara de Hinata. Sí. Eso es. Quizás, si pudiese ignorar al de pelo naranja, finalmente podría resolver lo que realmente le está pasando.

Kageyama asintió cuando su teléfono sonó. Por una vez, estaba agradecido de que fuese a distraerse con algo porque si no hacía algo hoy, acabaría pensando en Hinata otra vez y juraría que iba a perder la cabeza si eso pasaba.

Pero ese alivio desapareció en cuanto cogió el teléfono. Ugh. ¿Cómo podía ignorar a Hinata cuando el chico le está llamando? No tuvo más remedio que responder. Podía ser importante, después de todo.

 _Paso 2: negar los sentimientos recién descubiertos e ignora a Hinata_

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Es todo culpa de ese idiota!_ Seguía repitiendo mentalmente Kageyama mientras trotaba hacia la escuela. Olvidó que tenían entrenamiento todos los sábados e iba a llegar tarde. Si no hubiese leído el manga (no admitiría que se había enganchado), ¡no tendría que ir corriendo! En su lugar, se habría despertado temprano y no tendría falta de sueño.

Estaba jadeando cuando llegó al gimnasio y todos estaban ya entrenando. Las pelotas volaban por todas partes y una de ellas llegó a su – de acuerdo, tiene la pelota y la mirada del dueño.

"Llegas tarde, Bakayama" saludó Hinata. Kageyama rodó los ojos. Como si no estuviese diciendo lo obvio. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando recordó lo que planeaba hacer antes. Ignorar a Hinata.

"Oh, es la primera vez que el Rey llega tarde" se burló Tsukishima con esa sonrisa asquerosa plasmada en su cara.

"Cállate, gafotas" Kageyama mira al rubio y procedió a entrar, ignorando por completo a Hinata, que solo lo miraba fijamente. Solo ha sido cuestión de unos segundos y Kageyama siente que ya no puede seguir ignorando a Hinata. NO, tiene que ser fuerte o de lo contrario–

"Hey, Kageyama, ¿estás bien?" el rostro del vice capitán apareció frente a él. Uh oh. A pesar de que solo conoció a Suga al entrar a Karasuno y unirse al equipo de voleibol, sabía que el chico era verdaderamente observador cuando se trata de ciertas cosas. Una vez, sorprendió a todos cuando se acercó a Hinata mientras estaban jugando un partido todo de repente y verificó la temperatura en la frente de Hinata y declaró que este tenía fiebre.

No estaba equivocado con eso. Hinata realmente tenía fiebre esa vez y simplemente se lo calló porque el idiota, aun así, quería jugar voleibol, a pesar de su condición.

Eso hizo a Kageyama pensar. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Suga supiese sobre su pequeño secreto en ese momento? Puede que le esté sonriendo pero sabe que esos ojos lo están analizando, escudriñando cada movimiento que hace, porque parece que puede entenderlo con solo su lenguaje corporal.

"Uh, todo está bien, Senpai" respondió, esquivando el hacer contacto visual con Suga.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Quizás hay algo que quieras compartir?"

Kageyama tragó. Oh, mierda. Ha sido pillado. ¿Y ahora qué?

Todavía estaba pensando en una forma de salir de la conversación cuando, como si fuese salvado por la campana, Daichi se acercó a ellos. Agarró a Suga de la mano y lo miró "Kageyama, ve y entrena con Hinata"

Entonces el capitán arrastró a Suga lejos de él mientras susurraba algo a Suga.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Oh, gracias a Dios.

Dejó caer su bolsa al suelo y respiró hondo. Ahora, ¿cómo va a entrenar con Hinata sin hablar con él? Tiene que instruirle o sino el otro colocador iba a volver como hace un momento y no puede soportar algo así.

Tal vez, si es realmente necesario, hablará con Hinata. Eso es todo.

Caminó hacia Hinata, el cual estaba ocupado jugando con el balón. Le miró, dejando que se diese cuenta de que ya estaba ahí para entrenar, pero este último mantuvo su concentración en la pelota. Después de unos minutos de aclararse la garganta, dio golpecitos con el pie en el suelo casi con demasiada fuerza para que todos lo notasen y mirando a Hinata, Kageyama perdió la paciencia y le quitó la pelota a Hinata.

"Hey - ¡¿Qué quieres?!" Hinata lo miró y frunció el ceño ante la repentina intrusión. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Kageyama se explicase.

Kageyama simplemente resopló y se puso en posición para colocar el balón para Hinata. Lanzó la pelota lo suficientemente alto para que le llegase a Hinata y entonces la lanzó en su dirección.

Se sorprendió cuando, en su lugar, la pelota fue al otro lado de la red, cayendo con fuerza en la cabeza de Hinata.

"¡Ou! ¿Qué cojones, Kageyama? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Hinata le tiró la pelota con fuerza mientras se frotaba el chichó en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡Se supone que estamos entrenando y simplemente estás ahí parado! ¿Cuán estúpido puedes ser, idiota?" replica Kageyama con enojo mientras coge el balón justo a tiempo antes de poder estamparse en su cara.

"¡Entonces deberías haberme dicho que íbamos a pasarme el balón!"

"¡Se supone que ya debes saberlo!"

"Eres simplemente incorregible" Hinata niega con la cabeza y le mira con lástima.

Kageyama ni siquiera puede mantener su promesa en ese momento "Gran palabra para un idiota como tú"

Hinata le saca la lengua "¡Tú eres el idiota aquí, Bakayama!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?!"

Cada vez que el otro respondía las voces eran cada vez más fuertes y se acercaban cada vez más, un signo que todos sabían que iba a pasar a lo físico de nuevo.

El resto del equipo los miraba con expresiones variadas. Daichi se llevó la mano al rostro, murmurando algo para sí mismo, Tanaka y Nishinoya miraban al duo con expresiones cargadas de diversión como si nunca se cansasen de verlos pelear en cada entrenamiento, Asahi parecía listo para detenerlos pero dudaba en el momento en que avanzaba, los otros de segundo año los miraron durante un momento y luego seguían con el entrenamiento, viendo que seguramente podrían seguir hasta que el entrenamiento hubiese terminado. Yamaguchi soltó una risita y miró a Tsukishima, el cual los interrumpió diciendo "¡Conseguid una habitación!" y Kageyama y Hinata dijeron que se callara con perfecta sincronía y volvieron a gritar.

Daichi miró a Suga mientras se frotaba las sienes "Ah, en serio, ¿cuántas veces harán esto a la semana? Vamos, Suga. Tú con Hinata y yo con Kageyama"

Suga no se movió y miró a Daichi "Pensé que te dije antes que no deberías, de ninguna manera, intervenir"

"¡Era porque prácticamente estabas sacándole información a Kageyama!" razonó Daichi "¡Y fuiste tú el que dijo que tendríamos que observarlos la última vez!"

Suga se rindió y caminó hacia el par que peleaba "Bien, pero me la debes"

Separaron a Kageyama y Hinata, los cuales estaban a punto de discutir sobre quién tenía derecho de sostener la pelota.

"¡De acuerdo!" ¡Atrás, atrás! ¡Los dos estáis peleando de nuevo!" Suga tiró de la camisa de Hinata y lo alejó del alcance de Kageyama, mientras que Kageyama se tensó cuando sintió las manos que le alejaban e incluso sudó cuando se dio cuenta de que era su capitán el que estaba haciéndolo. Mierda, seguramente habían molestado a Daichi-san de nuevo.

Ambos estaban delante de Daichi, sus cabezas agachadas y ninguno de los dos con el valor suficiente para hablar "Oh, ¿qué pasó con vuestras voces? Erais tan ruidosos hace un minuto. ¿Os duelen tanto las gargantas de los gritos que habéis dado?" la severa voz de su capitán fue suficiente para hacer que se encogiesen y se arrepintiesen de todas las malas elecciones que habían hecho en sus vidas.

Cuando Daichi estaba enfadado, se suponía que no debías hacer nada que soportar la bronca, a menos que Suga interrumpiese, entonces estaban salvados y él mismo los regañaría. Era como la regla tácita dentro del club, pero Suga estaba de pie a un lado y estaban a merced de Daichi. Ambos sabían que era mejor mantenerse callados.

"De acuerdo, idiotas, no tenéis permitido poner un pie aquí, en el gimnasio, a menos que ejerzáis la camaradería" Daichi suspiró "Los dos sois muy esenciales para nuestro equipo y si seguís peleando en lugar de entrenar, no seremos capaces de progresar"

Hinata jugueteó con sus zapatillas pero nunca alzó la mirada hacia Daichi "Lo sentimos, Daichi-san" murmuró con la voz llena de culpabilidad.

"P-Pero, Senpai, ¿por qué no puedo entrar al gimnasio? ¿Cómo puedo entrenar?" hablo Kageyama con preocupación "Quiero decir, soy más valioso que este idiota de aquí"

"Tsk. Cállate Bakageyama. No eres tan valioso si nadie puede recibir tus pases como yo" espeta Hinata altivamente.

"¿Oh, sí?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué, quieres comprobarlo? ¡¿Eh?!"

"Chicos" interrumpió Daichi antes de que pudiesen olvidar que estaba frente a ellos como ocurrió la última vez "Realmente no sabéis cómo estar sin pelear ni siquiera un minuto, ¿verdad?"

Hinata y Kageyama tragaron saliva. Acababan de cabrear completamente a su capitán y su peligrosa aura les hizo parar.

"Fuera. Ahora"

Con eso dicho, los dos corrieron a buscar sus cosas y salieron fuera apresuradamente. Hinata chilló cuando accidentalmente rozó su hombro con el brazo del capitán y dijo repetidamente que lo sentía mientras se inclinaba mientras Kageyama le pasaba de largo.

Daichi miró las puertas cerradas durante un momento antes de suspirar pesadamente y decirles a todos que se tomasen un descanso. Suga fue a donde él, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Ese fue un buen modo de decirles que lidien con sus problemas"

"Si no podemos interferir, eso es lo único que podemos hacer por ellos"

A pesar de que acababan de pelear en el gimnasio antes de que los hubiesen expulsado en cuestión de segundos, como cuando se conocieron, caminaron juntos por uno de los lados, con Hinata llevando su bicicleta mientras se dirigían hacia ese parque.

Afortunadamente, uno de ellos siempre llevaba una pelota extra a donde sea que fuese para poder jugar y esta vez no fue una excepción. Todavía quieren jugar así que, en lugar de estar apesadumbrados por no poder entrar al gimnasio, decidieron dejar pasar todas sus frustraciones en el parque y, al mismo tiempo, mejorar la recepción de Hinata.

"Sabes que es tu culpa" declaró Hinata mientras la pelota rebotaba en la palma de sus manos "Si simplemente hubieses dicho que lo sentías, entonces no estaríamos aquí en el parque"

Kageyama resopló y cogió la pelota de Hinata, creando distancia entre ellos mientras Hinata se ponía en posición "Es tuya, idiota" lanzó la pelota en dirección a Hinata.

Hinata gruñó mientras recibía el balón. Ese fue difícil de recibir "¿Y por qué es mía?"

"¡Es porque estás haciéndome estas cosas!" soltó Kageyama pero aun así recibe perfectamente la pelota.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Hinata deja el balón en el suelo, en su sitio, en vez de recibirla y marchó hacia el colocador "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Nada! ¡No dije nada!" Kageyama lo negó y sacudió al cabeza con fuerza mientras daba un paso atrás. ¿Qué pasó con lo de ignorar a Hinata?

"No, dijiste algo" insistió Hinata, acercándose un poco más a él. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro de Kageyama y lo observó.

"No, no lo hice" de verdad quiere huir. No puede manejar esto. La cara de Hinata está tan cerca de la suya y su maldito cerebro lo está instando a mirar los labios del de pelo naranja y besarle. ¿Qué le está pasando?

"Hinata–"

"Kageyama, ¿por qué tu cara está tan roja?" le cortó Hinata de golpe. Kageyama pudo ver los brillantes ojos marrones del chico más bajo de cerca. Su rostro, cubierto de sudor y sus labios ligeramente separados, inhalando y exhalando aire.

"Hinata, aléjate" Kageyama tragó saliva. Ahora su voz está traicionándole, así como su cuerpo. Tanto como quiere empujar a Hinata, no puede. Su cuerpo no se mueve. Es como si tuviese su propia mente.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" la pregunta salió muy suave. Era como si Hinata estuviese convenciéndole para que lo dejara acercarse más a él.

 _Recuerda lo que se supone que debes hacer_ , se recordó a sí mismo Kageyama. Chilló un sí, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pensó que Hinata estaba meramente haciendo esto por diversión y esperaba que estallase en carcajadas en el momento en que se alejase de él y le molestaría por ello, pero por lo que parecía o tal vez solo era la ambiciosa imaginación de Kageyama, Hinata parecía decepcionado con su respuesta aunque, sin embargo, retrocedió.

Alzó la abandonada pelota y lo miró "Vamos. Sigamos"

Kageyama casi le golpea. Las agallas que tiene este chico. Después de molestarlo no hace mucho tiempo, ¿todavía quiere seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada? Tal vez esté traicionando a su amado voleibol en ese momento, pero de repente ha perdido las ganas de jugar. Era increíble. Estaba dándole la espalda al voleibol.

"Estoy cansado. Iré a casa primero" con eso, Kageyama cogió sus cosas y no miró a Hinata. Procedió a irse a casa lo más rápido que pudiese. Necesitaba resolver las cosas. Necesitaba pensar las cosas.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente, los acontecimientos del día inundaron su mente. Cuando recordó la cara de Hinata cerca, a unos centímetros de la suya, murmuró una maldición y corrió el trecho restante a su casa.

"Ese idiota"

Fiel a sus palabras, a pesar de que Hinata y Kageyama fueron los primeros en llegar al gimnasio, Daichi no les dejó entrar y les recordó lo que les dijo la semana pasada "Mostradme que no pelearéis más"

El duo rogó y suplicó que les dejasen entrar. Hinata incluso llegó a la conclusión de que el voleibol era su aire y que definitivamente moriría si no podía jugar ahora. Daichi negó con la cabeza y miró al extraño par.

Kageyama miró con nostalgia la puerta del gimnasio, mientras Hinata todavía balbuceaba acerca de cómo no podía seguir con su vida sin el voleibol.

"Capitán, por favor… Déjame–no. ¡Déjanos entrar!" Hinata junto ambas manos y le miró suplicante.

Daichi se disculpó sonriendo "Estáis haciendo progresos, pero quiero mejores resultados"

Ambos suspiraron, derrotados, y se despidieron de él. Daichi les vio retirarse con las espaldas encorvadas. Se sentía un poco mal viendo a los dos más ansiosos por entrenar que todos los días. Si, era cruel por su parte el quitarles su 'felicidad', pero también tiene que ayudarles a resolver sus problemas, de los cuales Suga parece tener conocimiento.

Antes de poder detenerse, su voz ya había salido por su boca "Os diré que, si podemos mostrarme que podéis resolver vuestros problemas ahora, podéis uniros al entrenamiento después de clase"

Como si fuese una señal, sus ojos brillaron con las noticias y Hinata casi soltó sobre él con deleite mientras Kageyama se inclinaba respetuosamente ante él.

"Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad, Daichi-san"

"P-Pero… ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo si Kageyama realmente no me dice que le pasa?" preguntó Hinata. Miró a Kageyama como si finalmente se diese cuenta de que era el único que tenía el problema, no él. Daichi lo miró, expectante por una respuesta. Mierda. Realmente no quiere que lo pongan en este tipo de situaciones.

"¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? Daichi-san dijo que deberíamos trabajar en ello. Nosotros" enfatizó su última palabra Kageyama pero falló en mirar a Hinata a los ojos.

"No tengo ningún problema contigo" respondió Hinata, demasiado rápido como para que Kageyama pensase algo y se giró hacia Daichi "Capitán, creo que Kageyama tiene un problema conmigo"

"Bueno, Kageyama, ¿lo tienes?"

Estaba atrapado en algún tipo de posición imposible en la que tenía que elegir entre la necesidad de practicar voleibol y la idea realmente potencia de Hinata (y lamentablemente de Daichi también), sabiendo que sentía algo por él. No pude dejar que se le escape que le gusta Hinata más que como un compañero o un amigo. Le gusta cada vez que ve a Hinata beber de su botella de agua y sus labios están brillando porque están mojados, haciendo que quiera coger a Hinata por el cuello y estampar sus labios con los de él.

Si le dijese eso ahora mismo, nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras así que si intentaba hacerlo, sin importar como lo dijese, el resultado probablemente sería el mismo.

"N-No tengo ningún problema con Hinata, Daichi-san" murmuró, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

"¡Mentiroso!" intervino Hinata mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice, acusándole "Has estado gritándome muy a menudo estos días y por si piensas que no me he dado cuenta, ¡siempre te veo mirándome como si quisieses perforarme la cabeza!"

"¡Quizás es porque eres muy irritante en cada entrenamiento, idiota!"

"E-Eh, ¿de verdad? Entonces quizás mi culo es irritante, ¿eh? También lo estás mirando. ¿Qué le pasa a mi culo, Kageyama? No creo que haya nadie–"

"Está perfectamente" susurró Kageyama por lo bajo.

"-me odiaría tanto como tú lo haces. Quiero decir, mi culo no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿sabes? ¡Ni siquiera me tiro un pedo cuando estás conmigo!"

"¡Dije que está perfectamente!" ahora está alzando el puño con clara frustración pues Hinata ni siquiera lo está escuchando.

"-y ya sabes, algunas veces, siento que me olisqueas cuando estamos cerca. Una vez lo comprobé después del entrenamiento, ¡pero no olía tan mal! ¿O simplemente me odias tanto que incluso mi olor te molesta un montón?"

"¡No te estaba olisqueando! Oh, por el amor de dios, idiota. ¿No puedes entender una pista?" Kageyama estaba agitando sus manos en el aire como un loco. La boca de Hinata era imparable.

"¿Qué pista estás intentando darme?" las cejas de Hinata se arrugaron en una fina línea mientras lo miraba, todavía confundido, como siempre "¿Qué odias tanto? Soy prácticamente el único que puede comprenderte, por si no lo has notado"

"¡Idiota, me gustas! Nunca te odié. Si lo hiciese, no te habría traído a un sitio apartado y–"

"¿Violarme? ¿Aprovecharte de mí? Oh, dios mío, ¿qué cojones, Kageyama?" Hinata le miró como si fuese algún tipo de psicópata enfermo.

"¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? ¡Solo dije que te quiero!" no podía soportarlo más y agarró a Hinata con rudeza por sus hombros y los apretó con fuerza. Miró a Hinata con esa significativa mirada. Si no podía hablar, entonces quizás el idiota entendiese esto.

Pero entonces, una vez más, Hinata es un idiota así que no lo entendería.

Se quedaron así unos pocos segundos. Se produjo un silencio entre los dos. Los ojos de Hinata abiertos de par en par, mirándole directamente como si acabase de descubrir algo increíble y Kageyama resopló por la nariz.

"Qu- ¿De verdad?" por suerte para Kageyama, Hinata pareció entender lo que intentaba decirle todo este tiempo con solo mirarlo directamente "Me siento ' _guaaah_!' también cuando estoy contigo, sobre todo cuando me haces pases"

"¿De verdad? Entonces, eso quiere decir que–"

"Si" respondió Hinata "Yo también te quiero"

Ambos están sonrojados como locos y mientras Kageyama todavía lo sujeta, se da cuenta de que prácticamente se han declarado el uno al otro. Se siente aliviado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Lo que sucede después casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando Hinata cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó en los labios.

Su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y nunca esperó que su primer beso fuese así. Joder, ni siquiera pensó en tendría su primer beso.

La sensación de los labios de Hinata contra los suyos era completamente opuesta a Hinata. Sus labios estaban realmente suaves y le invitaban, y simplemente el tenerlo tan cerca de él, estaba rodeado con el reconfortante olor de Hinata, ante lo cual Hinata recordó antes que estaba olisqueándole. Respondió al beso y dobló ligeramente el cuello, dándole un mejor acceso.

Cuando terminaron el beso, fue la única vez que se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado involuntariamente en el momento en que Hinata le besó.

Hinata miró por encima de él y sonrió como la vez que el entrenador dijo que tendría bollos de carne gratis después del entrenamiento "Si, te quiero, bien. A pesar de que puedes ser un verdadera imbécil, pero me gustas"

Estaba a punto de decir que le gusta también, pero fue interrumpido por un silbido, que desvió su atención.

"¡No esperaba que fueses tan valiente como para confesarte y besar a Hinata aquí en público, Kageyama!" Nishinoya le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda mientras que Tanaka, a sus espaldas, se cubría la boca para ocultar la risa "¡Buen trabajo!"

"Así que el Rey ha encontrado a alguien, ¿eh?" Tsukishima sonrió y Kageyama incluso escuchó a alguien gritar "¡A por él, tigre!" por detrás.

Aun así, una cosa que no notaron mientras se estaban confesando, es que sus compañeros de equipo estaban reunidos entorno a ellos y les observaron convertirse en un manga shoujo. Lo bueno es que Daichi los dejó entrar al entrenamiento después de clases.

 _Paso 3: confesarse espontáneamente a Hinata y besarle (o ser besado)_


End file.
